Discoveries
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: Zach and Cammie find themselves roaming the halls together and hear some quite interesting opinions about their "relationship." ZAMMIE
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

It was midnight, and I STILL couldn't find the right position to sleep in. I got up and wandered the halls of the Gallagher Academy, pondering whether A) I couldn't sleep 'cause those fish-sticks really WERE poisonous, or B) I was in POSSIBLE love with Zach. I knew that I was fooling myself with A. I sighed, letting my mind wander.

"What are you doing?"

**Zach's POV**

It was about 12 AM and I couldn't find the right position to sleep in, even after 2 hours. I got up and walked around in the halls of the Gallagher Academy, wondering whether A) I couldn't sleep because my sheets really WERE evil, or B) I was in POSSIBLE love with Cammie. I couldn't help but laugh at A. Suddenly, I heard a sigh. When I saw Cammie aimlessly wandering, I couldn't help but say, "What are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV**

"Shush, Zach!" I whisper/yelled, but I was inwardly surprised by his presence. "I'm trying to hear."

"Why, Mr. Solomon! What an excellent surprise! I was just getting some water; nothing to worry about," Dr. Steve chattered on. "I take it you have a reason to-"

"I need to talk to you, Steve," Mr. Solomon said uneasily, ignoring his answer.

"I would do almost ANYTHING for you, Mr. Solomon! Why, I only say al-"

"It's about Zach. And Cammie. I 'wish to share opinions,' as you would say…"

_What? What does he mean?_ Zach mouthed, brow furrowing.

"Shhhh!" I almost sprayed spittle trying to shut him up.

"Of course… I-" Dr. Steve was interrupted yet again when, wouldn't you know it, BEX burst through the doors.

"I believe I have enough clearance for THIS level…" she said, smiling her famous devilish grin.

"Ah, Ms. Baxter. I was expecting you at any moment… Ms. Sutton, Ms. McHenry; please leave your hiding places," Mr. Solomon said, looking specifically at the doors as Liz and Macey sullenly appeared from behind them, joining Bex with their hands on their hips.

"Are we in?" Macey said, sounding bored, but I knew it was a cover.

"Of course, ladies!" Dr. Steve clapped his hands, and Mr. Solomon nodded in agreement.

"Wha-" Zach started, but I shot him a look that said, _I will ring your neck until you're out cold if you don't let me hear! _Everyone else didn't seem to hear.

"I think they would be so _cute_ as a couple!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I didn't appreciate Sydney's review, so I updated again! Enjoy! P.S. Zach's gonna be a little less cool and a little more moony and show a romantic side in this chappie and thx for the advice, isaidlalala, I'm getting there! ~Kass**

**Zach's POV**

_Cute_? Liz thinks we'd be _CUTE_? I think we'd be….. Huh.

"I think they'd be…. Right together. It's just natural. I just _know_ these things," Macey agreed, nodding.

Actually, I kind of… valued their opinions. I had really never thought about the… After_ 'I save her from some terrible danger_' part. I'd have to ask Jonas for more bugs to see what Cammie thinks. Don't laugh, but I think it's _her_ opinion that matters. Nice of me, huh?

"Actually, I think Zach should make a move, too!" Dr. Steve practically squealed.

"OMG," Mr. Solomon muttered sarcastically, obviously not liking where the conversation was going. I snorted as if to say, _I'm working on it, thanks._ Cammie looked as if she was going out burst out laughing at any second, so I mentally slapped myself, having NO IDEA what I did.

**Cammie's POV**

I almost started laughing. _Zach… Make a move? Ha. It's never been done,_ I thought sarcastically. Macey coughed, holding in giggles and seemingly reading my mind.

"It's been done…" Mr. Solomon made my face contort even more, and I thought I would never get any air back into my lungs. He obviously didn't like us together, not that I had any complaints…

"And Cammie should TOTALLY-" I interrupted Dr. Steve with a cough, revealing myself purposefully. I let out all of my giggles when I saw their faces, my face turning red with my guffaws.

"Whew," I whistled, "that was worth it."

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Liz blurted frantically starting to pace.

"Ok, seriously," Zach said slinking out of the shadows, "I never realized what a girl you are, Dr. Steve."

"There was a chorus of "Ooooooooooooo, dis," as Dr. Steve's face turned tomato-red with embarrassment. Then we all realized what we had said and turned on him with shouts of "Hey!" and "Shut up!" Mr. Solomon just chuckled. Zach gulped.


	4. Chapter 4  THE END

**Hey! Don't worry: nothing will get in the way of Cammie's love for Zach! Not even Zach himself! LOL ;D alright here goes… I will be online on Sunday to monitor so nothing TOO flamey! I had nothing good for the ending but here it is anyway R&R**

**Zach's POV**

I gulped. So NOT the right thing to say in a school for girl spies while surrounded by girls and their Covert Operations teachers… I mean, Mr. Solomon just watched me get mauled!

**Cammie's POV**

I was about to rip out some of Zach's gorgeous (sigh…) hair when I heard a clanging. I turned to look and knew It was serious because Mr. Solomon's face had turned ugly with confusion.

"Girls, stop." Everyone, even Zach, stared at me like: _Five more minutes, Mommy! _It was hilarious, but I knew this wasn't the time to laugh.

**SLAM!**

We all scrambled to take up defensive positions as Code Black lights and sirens flared. Zach ran to the door while Macey used her thin form to climb into the nearest vent. Bex gave me, Macey, and Liz boost as Mr. Solomon ran out of the room. I called out to Zach before hauling Bex up. As we all started crawling towards the middle of the mansion, there were no jokes and no laugher. Once we dropped out of the vent and into the Dining Hall, **(AN: is that what its called?) **We were speechless…

"That's right, you've all passed the test with flying colors!" My mom smiled.

"I'm sorry; TEST?" Bex screamed. I was so mad I punched Zach in the gut. **(AN: yes I really do mean GUT… :P) **

"Ow-ow OW," He crumpled to the ground and muttered, "WHY must you punish me so?" I leaned in and whispered something I'll never regret: "Because I love you."


End file.
